


The Diary of Natasha Romanoff

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A multi chapter, non chronological diary of the extremely talented Natasha Romanoff and her daily life as well as some other Avengers and TASM stuff thrown in there. Clintasha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friend

Went out for a coffee with Pepper today and somehow we ended up FAO Schwarz down on 5th Avenue. Pepper said something about a nephew and how it would be fun. I don't think Pepper even has a nephew.

I don't mind; I never really had toys growing up, it was more training and serious stuff. Even at that age I was being taught not to make emotional ties to things. So we wandered about for a while, finally making our way to the stuffed animals section, after both agreeing that the dolls freak us out. We had a fun time acting like children and playing with all the toys. As we were walking out I saw a little elephant stashed away in the lion section. Forgotten by his heard. Left all alone. I made some excuse to Pepper about needing the loo and quickly grabbed it as I walked past. It was small enough that I don't think she saw.

Once I had bought it I slipped it into my bag and once we got back to the Tower I excused myself and went to put her in my room.

I called that elephant подруга. Friend.


	2. A First Time for Everything

Clint has been stressing me out this week. He's got a lot of stuff on with S.H.I.E.L.D. at the moment, a particularly slippery mark, but he is being unusually difficult at the moment. Moody. He hasn't really been sleeping much either. He says it's due to all the coffee he is drinking but I think he's drinking the coffee to cover the fact that he can't sleep. I don't know what he's worried about. He's had much more trouble with targets before now.

I went down to S.H.I.E.L.D. to check out a new shipment of concealable guns they had just got in from the techies. I was testing one that can be stashed in a hair bun when I felt his arms go around me from behind.

I tugged the ear buds out of my ears

"You know, you really shouldn't sneak up on me like that at any time. But especially not when I have a gun, with the safety off, in my hands." He didn't say anything, resting his head in my hair. I sighed and turned around to face him, "What do you want, Clint?"

He still didn't really say much. We stood there for a few minutes like that. After a while he peeled away and turned to pick up a new prototype for a bow that he had helped the geeks in the lab design. He likes to do this sometimes when he isn't ready to talk yet. He sets the simulation going and we shoot together for a while in companionable silence.

He doesn't speak as we head back to the Stark tower either, or much that evening. It's only when we are in bed and the lights are off, with his body curled around mine that he puts his head next to my ear and says quietly "I love you, Tasha" that I realise he was thinking of how to put it. He pulls me a tiny bit closer, close enough that he can hear me whisper the words back to him. The first time I have ever said those words to anyone. I smiled to myself and hoped that it would be the first time of many.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: As with every other fic; only the words are of my mind, the characters and Marvel universe belong to brains that I can only dream of possessing.


End file.
